


I Was Given the Name That Doesn't Feel Like It's Mine

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: Promiseland Drabbles [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Based off a song, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: "I was given the name that doesn't feel like it's mine," He replied solemnly. The boy leaned closer as if to share a secret with him. "That's alright. You're the Nergüi. The nameless." Scar once again was astonished by the young boy's bluntness.





	I Was Given the Name That Doesn't Feel Like It's Mine

Scar sat stilly beside a young Ishvalan boy whose name he didn't know. The rations passed between them and the rest of the slum citizens who managed to escape the Ishval genocide run performed by the alchemists and Amestrian troops. Many of the men still wore scars from their battles, some of them sporting stumps in the place of arms and legs. He glanced away, holding his arm in a death grip as his muscles spasmed with pain. He didn't know much about alchemy, but one thing he did know was that not completely knowing the anatomy of what you are transmuting can be dangerous. Especially when you're transmuting with the human body.

He assured himself that his (dead) brother couldn't have known these consequences. Or at least, he wouldn't have had time to think about them. He hadn't seen any doctors since he'd murdered the two Amestrian ones in the last town, so he didn't know precisely why his arm was in such pain, but he could guess. He recalled hearing horror stories from before automail of men who had surgically attached dead people's arms to living people's stumps and the people rejecting the foreign limbs (he almost cries when he remembers his brother trying to scare him with crazy stories when they were children).

He's not quite sure those were true though, so he goes on to his next theory; his brother was not exactly as much a medical genius as he was an alchemical one, therefore he probably did not know the full layout of his arm and Scar's shoulder's anatomy, thereby leading to the conclusion that his brother must have not healed him correctly. He didn't care whether this meant his nerves weren't connected correctly or everything underneath the skin was destroyed beyond the bone. It didn't matter to him either way. He would still live with the arm.

As he was just recovering from the pain, he notices the boy staring at him with wide, curious eyes. "My name is Rick! What's your name, mister?" Scar almost recoils in shock at the question.  _"I was given the name that doesn't feel like it's mine,"_ He replied solemnly. The boy leaned closer as if to share a secret with him. "That's alright. You're the Nergüi. The nameless." Scar once again was astonished by the young boy's bluntness.

"Nergüi," Scar noted as if testing the word on his tongue. "Perhaps that will work." The boy smiled in utter happiness. "It can be your new name under Ishvala, which makes us family," The boy noted proudly, receiving a small smile from Scar.

"Family."

**Author's Note:**

> I created a discord so if you want to talk to me or just tell me to hurry the hell up with my updates, go [here.](https://discord.gg/ReWSvyT)  
> Next is Pride.


End file.
